


Pretty little bird

by orphan_account



Series: SonShin(e) [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, First Love, Hoseok eccentric, Hyunwoo is a patient man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven little ficlets revolving around showho in college and the many shades of Hoseok.Chapter titles are basically teasers.(Inspired by SZA's pretty little bird, hence the title. The song embodies the way I imagine Hoseok falling in love with Hyunwoo.)





	1. When Hoseok is an angel

Mornings come late in the winter, Hyunwoo is forced to fight back the dread that’s been building up the entire week. There’s just one day where he has a class at the ungodly hour of eight am, just one day where he's robbed of morning cuddles and idle chatter.

It’s still dark when he's shaken awake, his blonde boyfriend trying to coax him out of his slumber. He could think of a million different better ways to wake up on an icy morning, all of which include Hoseok being right beside him.

The thing is, Hyunwoo would like to think he's accustomed to the early rising of a college student now on the brink of attaining his Honours. He has years of experience and yet, Friday looms over him like the day of judgment, the dread slowly accumulating as the week passes.

He pushes it to the last second, only rising when Hoseok threatens him coyly.

“You know, I think you might be late. Guess you won't have time for coffee. Ah, oh well, I'll just make one cup,” he recites lamely, not putting much effort into his little act

Hoseok is in the kitchen but Hyunwoo can describe his boyfriend’s smirking face down to the last detail.

and so he surrenders.

He bathes with warm water, an attempt to shake off the sleep. It does little and he aches to return to his bed. The aroma of the coffee is faint but Hyunwoo is already craving it. Throwing on whatever he deems presentable, he drags himself into the kitchen. The apartment is small, one bedroom with an attached bathroom and fairly large open space doubling as a kitchen, lounge and work area.

He pays no mind to the other entity in the room, his senses fully locked onto the steaming mug.

“Good morning to you too,” Hoseok comments from the sofa, his voice muffled by the multiple layers of blankets and scarves he has wrapped around himself. He’s basically a mountain of wool with a head.

_heh, a sheep._

Hyunwoo inhales the aroma, strong and overwhelming, just the way he likes it. He hums in response as he eyes flutter closed as he samples the hot liquid.

“Be careful," Hoseok warns uninterestedly.

It’s hot, a bit too hot but not hot enough to really burn his tongue. The effects are almost instant, it’s as if Hoseok had thrown him a potion during the boss battle he was surely going to lose. He downs the mug, the liquid recharging his batteries, bringing him to his full awareness.

Abandoning the mug, he heads straight to the sofa, leaning over to seek out his boyfriend's lips. Hoseok obliges and returns the gesture, his lips ice against Hyunwoo's much plumper, much warmer lips. He kisses the reddened tip of Hoseok’s nose, causing the other to scrunch up his face.

”You’re an angel,” Hyunwoo says it and he means it.

He highly doubts he would have made it out the bed, let alone to class without the other’s efforts. Not to mention that Hoseok makes the perfect cup of coffee, better than any cafe Hyunwoo has sampled. Hell, there are few dozen genuine reasons why Hyunwoo can’t imagine his life without the other but this one comes to mind more than often. There was no way he was going to survive the world without Hoseok’s coffee in the morning.

“I’ma go,” he reaches to snag his bag but suddenly feels the other pulling at his jacket.

Whipping his head back in question, Hoseoks stares at him owlishly before speaking,”It’s cold, you should dress warmer.”

Looking down at himself, Hyunwoo thinks he’s warm enough with his heavy winter coat weighing down his shoulders.

“It’s early, babe. It’s going to be icy out there. You should wear this,” Hoseok holds out the hoodie Hyunwoo has unwillingly relinquished ownership of.

or maybe saying the hoodie which Hoseok has forcibly acquired ownership of is more appropriate.

He hasn’t worn this in a couple of months but he had seen the other drowning in it more than enough times,”You sure-”

“You’re gonna be late,” Hoseok emphasizes as he pushes the hoodie further into Hyunwoo’s grip.

He doesn’t have time to waste, so removes his coat and pulls the hoodie over his head, missing the smile on Hoseok’s lip.

Rushing out of the building, he’s met with the icy breeze. Hyunwoo mentally thanks the gods above for his boyfriend as he stuffs his hands into the woolen lined kangaroo pouch of the hoodie. His brows furrow as he feels his fingertips brush against something. He pulls out a little-folded piece of paper.

 _‘You forgot to say you love me....(I love you anyway)’_ is scribbled messily across it.

Maybe it's instinctual for Hoseok to predict Hyunwoo's next move or it could even have become habitual over the short time they've been together but Hyunwoo sometimes likes to think his boyfriend is psychic.

Hyunwoo smiles to himself as he makes his way to class, the piece of paper still in his hand. He makes it on time, a tad bit early actually.

Kihyun looks visibly surprised,”Well, well, my horoscope did say that there would be an unexpected turn of events but this is a bit much.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes as he takes a seat. He's about to reply when he feels his phone vibrate.

“Good coffee does wonder,” He throws a Kihyun a smirk before unlocking his phone to Hoseok’s text.

The smaller raises his eyebrows as he wonders if coffee is supposed to be code for getting morning head.

_Hoseok_  
_C, I told u it was cold._

Hyunwoo smiles fondly at his phone and Kihyun almost gags at that sight.

“Let me guess, he's offering you more coffee?”

Hyunwoo looks at him straight in the eye and Kihyun has to wonder if he's crossed the line or if there's something on his face. Hyunwoo doesn’t have a large range of facial expressions, so it’s hard to tell.

“Kihyun,” he speaks like they’re debating the financial stability of South Korea

“Yes Hyung,” He may be a snarky piece of shit but Kihyun really does respect the other.

“You think it’s too early to ask him to marry me?”

Kihyun finds it amazing that Hyunwoo can ask such a thing without even blinking but Hyunwoo never breaks eye contact. It dawns on Kihyun that the other was serious, hundred and one percent serious.

”Of course it is, you idiot.”

So maybe Kihyun isn’t respectful, maybe he’s just a snarky piece of shit.

**extra**

Hyunwoo’s never played basketball, he isn’t even a fan of watching it but he has seen Hoseok watched a rather intense anime of it. So when Hoseok goes gaga over some kid in America that apparently is just like Kuroko, Hyunwoo just assumes that must be the main character’s name.

Yuki Okubo, he had searched it out of curiosity and now he’s busy watching his third match.

He’s so invested, he barely notices Hoseok standing in front of him. The younger just finished bathing. The tips of his hair are wet and he’s dressed in tracks pants and a vest which is clearly not enough to keep him warm.

“I wanna sleep,” he interrupts Hyunwoo.

“Huh,” the elder plus his earphones out.

“I wanna sleep,” Hoseok repeats impatiently.

“Oh,” Hyunwoo looks at the time. It’s still early, barely past ten pm. “I’ll join you later,”

Hoseok makes an unimpressed sound,”I don’t want you, I want my hoodie.”

“This one,” Hyunwoo tugs at the hoodie Hoseok had shoved into his hands this morning.

“Yes,” Hoseok answers simply and Hyunwoo wonders if there really was something wrong with this situation or was it just him.

“I’m cold Hyunwoo, hurry up,” he commands and Hyunwoo finds himself peeling off the layer of clothing.

Hook’s lips curl into a smile Hyunwoo rarely sees. It’s mix of mischievousness and self-satisfaction. The younger hurriedly puts it on. The article of clothing is much too big for Hoseok’s petite frame. The hem ends mid-thigh, the woolen fabric swallowing the younger. Hoseok looks the epitome of homely, the sleeves of the hoodie concealing the younger’s hand. It’s cute but Hyunwoo still has one question.

“Why can’t you use another hoodie?”

“Because,” Hoseok looks down at him offendedly, sleep clouding his eyes” They don’t smell like you anymore. I put everything in the washing yesterday.”

That explains it.

Hyunwoo has no words but he doesn’t need any. He’s so overwhelmed with a adoration for the other. Hoseok plunges his nose into the fabric, swaying from side to side when he inhales Hyunwoo’s scent.

“I'll give you another one to wear tomorrow,” he turns on his heels but Hyunwoo grabs him by the waist, pulling him back with little effort.

He has his boyfriend on his lap, his taunt arms circling the slim waist. Despite being annoyed, Hoseok melts into the warmth with little protest.

“Why do you need a hoodie when you have me?” Hyunwoo teases.

“Because,” Hoseok pushes himself back, trying to absorb as much heat as he can,” you’re too busy with youtube.”

Hyunwoo laughs as he nuzzles into Hoseok’s hair, enjoying the scent of strawberry that fills his nostrils. Hoseok’s been using this same shampoo for along as Hyunwoo has known him.

“I’ve been neglecting you, huh. Guess I'll have to make up for that,”

“Guess you will,” Hoseok turns to demand a kiss and Hyunwoo obliges.

The younger's lips are cold against the heat of Hyunwoo’s, he’s melting against the elder. The heat spreads through Hoseok’s body and he sighs into the kiss, allowing Hyunwoo to take total control. He does so with little finesse but Hoseok enjoys the heat of Hyunwoo's tongue.

Hyunwoo has conquered Hoseok a thousand time and yet each time is different. Hoseok may be too lazy to fight for dominance but the way he’s moaning and sighing into the kiss has Hyuwnoo riled up. They break apart breathless, a mixture of their saliva smeared around their mouth. Even apart, Hyunwoo continues to press chaste kisses around Hoseok’s ear.

“I love you too,” he whispers and feels Hoseok cheek swelling as he smiles.

“You found it.” Hoseok giggles and Hyunwoo feigns offense.

“Of course I did,” he sighs into the nape of his boyfriend’s neck.

Kihyun was probably right about them not being ready but Hyunwoo thinks a proposal through a letter in a pocket might just be perfect. Maybe driving to the beach where he can drape his coat around Hoseok and wait for the inevitable. He just hopes he remembers when the time comes.

 


	2. When Hoseok is a drama queen

“You think you could manage to lift me?” Hoseok asks overly excitedly.

Hyunwoo stops mid-push-up, his arm straining to maintain his weight,”What?”

“You know,” Hoseok slides off the couch and unto the floor with his phone in hand,”Like if I was sitting on your back, would you be able to lift me?”

Hoseok didn’t think it was difficult to understand.

Hyunwoo lowers himself slowly. For whatever reasons, he finds it hilarious that he’s actually contemplating the challenge.

“We can try,” Hyunwoo answers uncertain, not sure if Hoseok was even being serious.

“Really,” Hoseok quickly abandons his phone and crawls over to his boyfriend.

He looks like a toddler, crawling on his knees as he drowns in another of Hyunwoo’s hoodie. His hair is still messy from their bedroom cardio. For whatever reason, Hyunwoo always felt the urge to train after sex. His overflowing masculinity at it's peak and Hoseok loves the view, obviously from the comfort of the couch.

“So I just get on?” he mumbles in confusion.

Hyunwoo finds it adorable, it's like deja vu all over again. He clearly recalls the last time Hoseok interrupted his push-ups and boy oh boy did that not go well. He had barely managed to dodge the bullet that time but Hyunwoo doubts he would ever reject Hoseok, no matter how absurd the request was.

Hoseok positions himself on the lower of his boyfriend back, his feet folded underneath him loosely. He was still feeling a little sting from earlier. Hyunwoo gestures him to move up, to distribute his weight. The younger complies, his crossed ankles settling near the back of the thick neck.  
Hyunwoo gets a feel of the weight and is pretty confident he can handle it. Hoseok was remarkably light for a person with an amazing appetite.

“You sure, Woo?” Hoseok asks,”I was joking, you don’t have to do it.”

Now, he definitely has to do it.

Hyunwoo raises both himself and Hoseok surprisingly easy. Hoseok squeals sharply, his hands grasping onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder. It was a bit more of a burn but Hyunwoo thinks it’s worth it. If not for stroking his ego and polishing his pride, then he would easily do it again to hear Hoseok giggle.

“Oh my god,” Hoseok falls off Hyunwoo’s back in laughter when lowered,”I didn’t think you would really let me do it.”

“You thought I couldn’t handle your weight?” Hyunwoo scoffs.

“No, No, I knew you could but never mind,” Hoseok lies on his side, smiling at Hyunwoo.

“So which one was it?” Hyunwoo rolls onto his back.

“Huh?” Hoseok blanks.

“It was from a drama right?”

Hoseok blushes and Hyunwoo knows he’s right.

“I don’t mind this. I rather this than the whole kissing in the rain again. I rather pull a muscle than have you sick again.” Hyunwoo thinks out loud as he stretches his body out.

Hoseok blush deepens but Hyunwoo doesn’t see it. The elder’s eyes are sealed shut as he rolls onto his back and spreads himself out. Hoseok quietly wiggles up to his boyfriend side, eyes fixed on the plump lips that are slightly parted. The sight before him ruins him. Hyunwoo’s skin looks like liquid copper smothering the taut muscles. Despite the distance, Hoseok can feel the innate warmth radiate from the other. Holding his breath, he leans down to press a surprise kiss on the plump lips. Hyunwoo’s eyes snap open and Hoseok withdraws with a cheesy smile playing on his lips. He doesn’t manage to get far, the smile no more when he feels the air escape him. Hyunwoo’s arms curl around the narrow waist and with little effort, he has Hoseok trapped underneath him.

Hyunwoo is staring at him in amusement and the younger can feel his face heat up. His hands come to shield his face but Hyunwoo steals each hand one by one. Entwining the fingers. He has Hoseok’s hands clasped above his head.

“After all this time and you still get so embarrassed,” Hyunwoo teases as he nips at Hoseok’s jawline,”So cute.”

“You’re all sweaty,” Hoseok crunches up his nose as he hooks his legs around Hyunwoo’s high.

Hoseok finds it pretty hot. From the way the damp shirt clung to his body to the beads of sweat gathered at his temple, Hyunwoo’s brash masculinity drives Hoseok crazy. The other’s scent is thick in the air, mixed with the traces of their sex that clings to them. How or why Hyunwoo would work out after sex bewilders him. Hoseok was basically a washed-up fish after sex, suffocating as he demands fluids and cuddles.

Despite the intensity in his eye, Hyunwoo kisses him ever so gently as he brings a hand to cup Hoseok’s cheek. It’s painfully romantic and Hoseok craves more, his free hand gripping the board shoulders.

He whines into the kiss, craning his neck to increase the pressure.

Hyunwoo always did like to take his time. He breaks the kiss and slides his mouth down to Hoseok’s neck, ignoring the younger huffing in annoyance. His body is heavy and Hoseok feels oddly comforted by the restriction. The skittish affection makes him giddy and he tries to pull the other down till they’re chest to chest and he can feel well-defined abs resting on his flat tummy.

Hyunwoo knows all the sensitive spots, he can locate every beauty spot and knows the story behind each scar. Hoseok hums blissfully, his eyes drifting closed as he tries to nuzzle the junction between his boyfriend neck and shoulder. His neck is overly sensitive, the wetness of Hyunwoo’s saliva causing him to shudder and giggle simultaneously.

“Just so you know, this is far better than any drama I’ve seen,” he laughs out against the sweaty skin, cheeks swollen and rosy.

Hyunwoo feels more than satisfied with himself. Maybe a little foolish too but all in all, he thinks he did well.

"Hows about a shower scene next?" He proposes with a smug grin.


	3. When Hoseok is full of shit

  
“Let’s go out,”

Hoseok eyes his boyfriend curiously,”To eat?”

“No,” Hyunwoo stands tall and imperial in the doorway,”To the park or something.”

Hoseok frowns like he’s having a hard time understanding the elder.

Hyunwoo shakes his head disapprovingly.

His boyfriend hadn’t always been a couch potato. Nope, they had even crossed paths a few times in the gym before they started dating. Hyunwoo doesn’t miss that though, he prefers Hoseok’s lean frame compared to the bulky one sported back then. What he does miss is the beach dates and evening runs under the setting sun. Not that he minds the nights lounging in front of the television but he could do with some variety.

Just a little.

“Come on,” Hyunwoo tries to coax him,”look how beautiful the weather is.”

Spring in the middle of March was Hyunwoo’s favorite, conveniently just after the beginning of March which is Hoseok's favorite. The snow parting way for the fresh blossom along with the smell of fresh dew on the green grass was enough to get Hyunwoo up in the morning. He was eagerly awaiting warmer weather, growing tired of the indoor swimming pool.

“So, “Hoseok deadpans at him,”I think the weather before was just as beautiful.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Hyunwoo accuses,”You only like winter because night comes early and you can bribe me into a junk food binge and Netflix with cuddles.”

“You love cuddles,” Hoseok is quick to reply.

“I also like walking up a flight of stairs without sounding like a dying seal,”

The younger drops his phones at the indirect insult, the tips of his ears reddening. Hyunwoo had bore witness to one too many battles between his significant other and the flight of stairs in their building.

“It’s because the stupid elevator was broken,” he pouts.

“That only makes it worse,” Hyunwoo smugly adds.

“Okay, okay,” Hoseok throws his hands into the air, his feet now dangling off the couch,” Where do you want to go?”

Impressed by his progress, Hyunwoo didn’t want to push it too far. The last thing he wanted on his hands was a sulking boyfriend.

“Anywhere,” Hyunwoo sighs happily.

“Anywhere,” Hoseok parrots with wide eyes.

“Anywhere but that couch,” Hyunwoo quickly adds.

He remembers clear as day. They had only been dating for a month or two when Hyunwoo asked Hoseok to move in with him. The other was already practically living with him. Living in a dorm had limited their time spent, so the younger crashed at his house most of the time. They really had no concept of normalcy considering a drunken Hoseok commanded a sober Hyunwoo to take him home and cuddle him just a week into dating. He had taken him home with the intention of putting him to bed and retiring to the couch. Instead, Hoseok had curled onto the sofa and refused to move and that marked the beginning of the love story between Hoseok and Hyunwoo's couch. Soon after moving in, Hyunwoo had unsurprisingly been discarded in favor of the grey plush sofa. If there’s anything Hoseok loves more than Hyunwoo and Oreos, it was that grey sofa that lulled him to sleep. It sometimes takes Hyunwoo more than an hour to coax the younger off the couch and into the bed.

“ I know just the place,” Hoseok’s dark eyes sparkle as he reaches for the other’s hand,”It has the most breathtaking view.”

Dazed as he is suspicious, Hyunwoo allows the younger to lead him to their bedroom. Hoseok was wearing black sweatpants and a long grey tank that once belonged to Hyunwoo. It didn’t look bad but maybe the other wanted to change. Looking down at himself to inspect his own clothes, Hyunwoo is caught off guard when solid palms land against his chest, pushing him backward. He flails for a bit, ungracefully colliding with his bed. legs still dangling off the edge as he stares at their white ceiling breathless. The bed dips moments after, Hoseok sliding up to his side, his head on Hyunwoo’s outstretched arm.

It takes a moment or two for the realization to hit him,”That’s your breathtaking view,”

Hyunwoo nods his head to gesture at the white ceiling, his eyebrows raised.

A cold hand cups his cheek, Hoseok tugs the other’s head to the side. Hoseok's smile is breathtaking, wide enough for the pink gums to peak through. His white dazzling teeth on display as his eyes become thin lines, the gentlest of plush on his pale cheeks.

“No silly,” He giggles and fuck, Hyunwoo is weak for him,”I’m the breathtaking view.”

Hyunwoo’s about to shoot a smart comment but Hoseok quickly silences with a quick peck to this chapped lips.

Well, at least Hoseok wasn’t lying, the view was indeed beautiful.

“That’s cheating,” Hyunwoo muses.

“And so,” Hoseok smirks, his knee sliding up to rest on Hyunwoo’s thigh,” What you gonna do about it?”

Nothing, Hyunwoo was going to so absolutely nothing and they both knew it.


	4. When Hoseok is a mess

Water- Hoseok never seems to drink enough of it. He sometimes goes an entire day or two without consuming any. Now if you fill a big hole and drop a shirtless Hyunwoo in it, he tends to like water a lot more.

And yet somehow, Hyunwoo-less, pure and falling from the sky is when he likes it the most.

It's amazing just how opposite the effect the rain can have on him. During winters, he would wait on the rainstorm to make a cocoa and coffee mixture that was only suitable to drink during midnight downpour while wrapped in a blanket and preferable curled into Hyunwoo. Falling asleep to the violent storm was the icing on the cake.

Now, very much in the midst of summer, the rain has a peculiar effect on him. He likes to call it the 'pretty women effect' because he has the strange urge to prance in the rain all the while thinking he is absolutely adorable. There was nothing adorable about melting makeup and references to a hooker but there was just something about summer showers that got him all riled up. The scene outside his window just looks so inviting. He can almost imagine his skin sighing under the cool water, the way the cold would coat him, dripping from his hair, numbing the tip of his nose.-it sends a shiver down his spine.

Summer rain did weird things to him.

None of the temptation he could actually indulge in since he's last foolish 'kiss me in the rain' stunt that reduced him to a whiny toddler that insisted on cuddles and refused to go to the doctors. Which only made it since Hyunwoo no longer trusts him with his own health since his 'under the weather' bloomed into pneumonia.

Hoseok doesn't blame him.

Still, ditching the gym just because of a little rain seemed unlikely if Hyunwoo's undauntingly athletic passion is anything to go by. Which could only mean his boyfriend has stuck around to ensure Hoseok sticks to his word.

A bit drastic, he thinks.

Even so, it's not like he minds. Redirecting his gaze from the window to the figure currently doing push-ups in the middle of the lounge, Hoseok doesn't mind at all.

Hyunwoo's body deserves a sculpture in its honor. Hell, Hoseok would offer him to any art student in need of a nude model because Son Hyunwoo's physique deserved to be admired. Hyunwoo shot that idea down pretty fast but that doesn't stop Hoseok imagining him flexing in the nude, like the greek adonis himself.- just a little thicker with a little bigger 'package'.

okay, much bigger but that's not the point.

There wasn't any point, just Hoseok watching his boyfriend like he's a piece of well-tenderized steak.- juicy and thick.

It's enough to make your mouth water. Licking his lips appreciatively, Hoseok slips off the couch with the grace of a panda which translates to tumbling off the couch.

He sneaks up to Hyunwoo side much to the elder's amusement.

"Hello Hoseok," Hyunwoo manages between breaths.

"Hey," Hoseok smirks, eyes undressing the already sparsely dressed Hyunwoo.

"Do you need anything?" Hyunwoo pauses to look up to only find Hoseok's eyes glazed over.

"Nah," Hoseok doesn't go further than that, tilting his head to peak into Hyunwoo's running shorts.

Those damn thighs were fine as hell, not to mention strong as hell. From there, he gazes drifts to the curve of his boyfriend's ass filling out the incredibly short shorts. There is noway Hyunwoo wears this at the gym. Hoseok has a few words for him if he did.

When it becomes obvious that Hoseok intends to do nothing but blatantly check him out, Hyunwoo resumes his work out with a chuckle.

This time Hoseok audibly hums in appreciation, Hyunwoo's sculptured shoulder flex as he heaves himself up.

Now Hoseok was no expert nor was he studying anything about the human body but if Google was anything to go by, Hyunwoo's trapezius and deltoids were the stars of the show. They were just so thick and defined, Hoseok can imagine sinking his teeth into them. Just so edible.

"Turn around," Hoseok commands playfully.

Hyunwoo doesn't miss a beat,"Like this?"

Now on his back, Hoseok's can see the sweat glistening upon Hyunwoo's skin. It's like a shimmer and bronzer mixed into one, Hoseok can't stay away. His palms are upon the broad chest in seconds, thighs securing himself as he straddles his boyfriend. The caramel skin leaves nothing to the imagination, every curve, every dip on display.

"Just going to stare are we?"Hyunwoo smiles bashfully, lips curling to reveal his bunny teeth that Hoseok adores so much.

So cute and yet so so hot.

He lets a finger trail along Hyunwoo's pronounced collarbone, relishing the heat beneath him. From this view, Hyunwoo is as much as a juicy steak as he is a desert. So warm and buttery, preferably covered in caramel.

Peppermint tart prehaps.- a layered dessert, a reference to the multiple personalities tucked underneath Hyunwoo's cool exterior

The first layer, a condensed traditional biscuit base, much similar to the rooted nature that rarely ever lets him stray far from his morals or his family.

Hoseok has to say he likes it the most but that doesn't make the next layer any more mind-blowing.

The caramel treat blended with full cream, fluffy and rich is a lot like the person he falls apart into within these four walls. Despite his reserved nature, Hyunwoo is abundant with affection. His words like milk and honey, he may not always know what to say but he has a way with words when it means the most.

Now the icing on the cake or in this case, the chocolate shaving on the tart is a questionable weakness of Hoseok. If Hyunwoo was any chocolate then it would undeniably be dark chocolate, strong and bitter but luxurious and expensive. Hyunwoo would occasionally bare his teeth, metaphorically, letting Hoseok and few other intuitive individuals know to back the fuck up. It's one of the qualities that render the room silent under his darkened gaze and monotonous voice. It irks Hoseok as much as it turns him on, to be put in his place was positively thrilling as it is annoying.

Not to mention it was positively attractive, such admiration had bloomed within Hoseok.- He doesn't know what to do with all these feelings that have solely manifested for Son Hyunwoo.

"You're like caramel," He blurts out.

It catches the other off guard as it should, Hyunwoo quirks a brow,"Excuse me."

"You heard me, you're like caramel," and he means it, if there's one thing that doesn't need to be spoken for then it's the caramel reference, Hyunwoo skin literally embodies it.

He's glowing, covered in a sheen of sweat, cheeks rosy as he emanates the warmth of a thousand suns.

Hyunwoo is caramel.

Hosoek wiggles his ass, grinding down lightly forcing an alarm Hyunwoo to grab him by the hips.

It's Hoseok turn not to miss the beat," So happens that I have a prevalent sweet tooth."

With expert grace, he leans in to mush their lips together. It's wet and messy but Hoseok loves it, Hyunwoo is more into tongue action. Even with the broadest shoulders and the firmest of thighs, those swollen lips are the features Hoseok envies the most. They're just so plush and velvety.

He's hums, a noise bubbly at the back of his throat. If Hyunwoo had ever had the chance to observe a cat, he would know that Hoseok was basically purring. He hasn't had a chance nor has he even held a cat in arms, unlike Hoseok who takes it upon himself to bestow 'fur-fection' upon most four-legged creatures, stray or not. So you can see why he would perceive it as a growl, a sexy one at that too.

His hands grasp at the curve of Hoseok's thighs, fingers digging into the dough like texture. Based on the almost fragile nature of Hoseok's flesh, he fully understands how a jab from the coffee table has the younger lying on the ground for a good hour.-and yet, he seems to have no issue when Hyunwoo treats him with the consideration of a butcher going to work on a piece of lamb.

Lamb, in the aspects of meat, Hoseok was lamb. He felt young and baby like and was often prone to the tantrum of a one-year-old. That aside, his body had the texture that melted into Hyunwoo's hands, especially the thighs, Hyunwoo's favorite part that held the most fat and was the most supple.

But even Hyunwoo, who prides himself on being and blunt, would not call his dear beloved a lamb.

So he goes for the next best thing, the one thing that speaks for itself,

"Milk, you're like milk,"

It takes second or two to register but when it does, Hoseok recoils, back straightening. He looks like he's puzzled and somewhat repulsed, it doesn't take a scientist to know Hyunwoo messed up.

Nor does he have to ask.

"Milk? Like from a carton, like from a cow. You're comparing to milk?" In honesty, Hoseok doesn't look upset but he sounds it.

He really just looks exasperated and mystified, something between a look of bewilderment and an eye roll.

"Yeah," Hyunwoo is a brave fool,"What's wrong with milk?"

"I don't know Son Hyunwoo," Hoseok wastes no time getting up and walking into the bedroom as he's talking, which he often does when he's upset,"You tell me."

"I don't know," Hyunwoo calls after him,"Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

That seemed to strike a nerve, Hoseok storms out the room with his jaw tight.

"I call you caramel and you compare me to milk. Just milk? I am so flattered,"

Hyunwoo knows sarcasm when Hoseok is spitting it out like venom.

"What's wrong with milk?" Hyunwoo is genuinely irked and a little horny from the tease.

"It's milk, Hyunwoo," Hoseok answers in frustration, hands in the air like he's praising the lord,"It's milk."

That shed absolutely no light on the matter and it's annoying Hyunwoo by the second.-except, he fully understands that Hoseok is of the particular kind and he knows when to back down.

because only God knows, Hoseok loves to fight.

About anything and everything and Hyunwoo has played into his hands one too many times.-but not today.

Today, he's going to be a good boyfriend that sweetly apologizes for his elusive mistake and gently calm down his erratic moody boyfriend.

If said boyfriend didn't just slam their bedroom door and retired to bed.

Great, just great. It's not all that bad, he can always redeem himself later.  
or so he thinks.

"Lamb," he blurts out when Hoseok has supposedly forgotten about the last agreement and is nestled into his side,"At first i thought of lamb."

"We are not doing this now, I am warm and comfortable and I like sharing my bed with you," Hoseok warns.

"At least hear me out-"

"Lamb, woo? a type of meat. My god, just when I thought it couldn't get worse, you outdo yourself," Hoseok mutters annoyed.

Still, he makes no attempt to move, not that Hyunwoo would care. The tone the younger had taken is one of Hyunwoo's pet-peeve. Hoseok, the once was ab adoring bag of marshmallows had the potential of turning venomous when cornered long enough. Hence, Hyunwoo never likes to drag out their fight, knowing they would both regret Hosek's sharp tongue.

But was this really worth fighting about?

Caramel? Milk? Lamb?

It's ridiculous, what's even more ridiculous that Hyunwoo brings it up again.

Just a few moments later, they're snuggled in bed with Hosoek being too desperate for cuddles to care about being called a lamb.

"Cheesecake," he whispers into the dark.

"Son Hyunwoo, I will strangle-"

"What's wrong with cheesecake?" It was perfect, rich and buttery that just melted in your mouth.

"The cheese part Woo, Go to sleep, no more food analogies. You are caramel and I am Hoseok. Goodnight," he doesn't sound to please.

This time, Hyunwoo partially understand, the cheese part was a tad bit off-putting. Then it hits like a ton of bricks,

"Vanilla,"

The whole bed shakes as Hoseok rolls over to face his boyfriend. It may be dark but Hyunwoo can fully tell just what kind of expression Hoseok is wearing.

"Fine. I am bland and basic vanilla. Happy, now go to sleep."

Hyunwoo doesn't even think to open his mouth this time nor does he protest when Hoseok turns over. Rather he nuzzles the blonde hair knowing the other was bound to feel the after-effects of his temperament. Hoseok is always apologetic afterward and Hyunwoo doesn't enjoy it as much as you think he would.

Somehow, the gears in his head keep turning.

The next morning, Hoseok's sleep gets disturbed a little earlier than he would like. He hears the door and goes rigid, shocking him into awareness, he's even more stunned when he finds Hyunwoo missing from the bed.

Not once does he consider Hyunwoo being the person opening the door.

So it's a little more than a pleasant surprise when Hyunwoo strolls into the room fully dressed and presentable.

"My god, Hyunwoo. It's like five in the damn morning," Hoseok falls back into the bed, clearly relieved but still a little shaken.

"Sorry about that," Hyunwoo sheepishly apologizes,"I couldn't sleep and plus i needed to get something."

"At five in the morning?" Hoseok speaks as he stares into the ceiling.

"I found it," Hyunwoo knows this can't go wrong,"You, my beloved, are whipped cream with strawberries but I couldn't find any at this hour but got this."

Hoseok props himself up, sweeping the hair out of his eyes and there it is; A large can of whipped cream decorated with an illustration of strawberries placed upon a perfect swirl of whipped cream. Hyunwoo looks at him expectantly.

A giggle or two slips, Hoseok's eyes suddenly lined with tears"It's perfect babe."

That's all Hyunwoo needs to know. He crawls onto the bed to capture his boyfriend's lips who is giggles underneath him. They kiss like they're teenagers in school, making out coyly behind the staircase.

"Come inside," Hoseok commands when they run out of breath.

Hyunwoo wastes no time obliging. He tosses his jacket aside and slips underneath the bed, perching himself between Hoseok's legs. Their bodies pressed together, Hyunwoo lavishes Hoseok's exposed neck with hickies.

"I was a real bitch yesterday huh," Hoseok manages between soft moans.

"You have no idea," Hyunwoo teases, head still tucked into the crook of Hoseok's neck,"But it's all good baby."

Hoseok looks apologetic, even guilty but Hyunwoo didn't run to look for strawberries and whip cream at five in the morning to guilt trip his boyfriend

No, No, Hyunwoo would run out at five in the morning in the winter or the summer, whether it be raining or snowing. -Because no one but Hyunwoo knew of the voices of self-doubt and insecurity that plagued that pretty head, no one knew of the self-depreciative cocoon Hoseok would retire to when wounded in the slightest.

Because there was always more to Hoseok's moods, always a reason behind the erraticness and irrationality and sometimes eloquence just doesn't cut it.

The tips of the nose brushes, Hyunwoo watches as Hoseok shyly smiles. He knows he was in the wrong but sometimes being put in your place or being disciplined isn't the way.

Maybe sometimes you don't need to be called out on your bullshit, sometimes you just need to be loved while being a little shit.

"Strawberries and cream, I adore you," he confesses with all the fondness and all the sincerity because words are just as important as the tone they are said in.

and sometimes you need more than eloquence, you need to act, you need to show.

like right now, Hyunwoo dives in for another heated kiss that has Hoseok purring into his mouth. He can feel his boyfriend tighten around him, limbs coming to wrap around his frame with their hard-ons painfully pressed up against one another.

"Since we don't we have no strawberries, you know what would go really well with whip cream," Hoseok whispers into Hyunwoo's ear when they break the kiss, his fingers tugging the shirt up to caress the base of Hyunwoo's back,"Caramel."

"I'm all for it babe, I'm all for you."


	5. When Hoseok is a drunk mess

Hyunwoo can vaguely remember his days of sifting through channels, trying to find something decent to watch. Back before Hoseok had introduced him to Netflix and a dozen torrents sites. Way way before he had a million little usb sticks scattered around his apartment.

Now, he has the luxury of watching anything he wants whenever he wants.

and yet here he is, watching Walker Texas Ranger.

Late night tv was terrible but it's not like Hyunwoo has anything particular to watch. He just needs something to disturb the daunting silence in the darkened apartment, something to fill the void in Hoseok's absence.

Hyunwoo needed anything to distract him from the nagging sensation.

It's not like he was annoyed. On the contrary, he had insisted Hoseok go out with his friends. Lord knows Hoseok spending a night away from the sofa would be a rarity, one Hyunwoo witnessed only a handful of times. Each and every time ending in an intoxicated Hoseok blowing up his phone like it's the end of the world.

Hyunwoo's absolutely sure that it's not the drinking or clubbing that rubs him the wrong way. No, Hoseok could be anywhere and Hyunwoo would feel the same. The only thing that mattered was that Hoseok was anywhere but here, in their apartment, on this couch, arguing with Hyunwoo about something neither of them cares about while stuffing his face with Oreos.

Hyunwoo was just simply missing his boyfriend.

He wasn't about to admit that though, his pride didn't allow for such pettiness. It's been roughly five hours since Hoseok was picked up by a packed car, nowhere close to enough time to warrant this kind of feeling. Hell, If it hadn't been for Hoseok's inevitable drunken calling habits, Hyunwoo would have already been asleep by now.

Because apparently in an empty apartment with the couch and television solely to himself, Hyunwoo can't seem to find any motivation to do anything but sleep and check his phone for any sign of his boyfriend.

So much for pride.

Whatever is left is thrown out the window the minute his phone flashes.

"Hey," he greets eagerly, propping himself up.

"Baaabe," Hoseok slurs, raspy and drowned out by the obnoxious EDM track in the background."I miith you,"

The struggles was real, Hyunwoo winces,"I can't hear you."

"I said a miiith you!" Hoseok screeches and Hyunwoo hears him loud and clear.

"I miss you too, babe," Hyunwoo smiles into the phone.

God damn, Hoseok's lisp was just too darn cute. His tongue always thickened when he drank, making the speech impairment even more pronounced. It was also a good indicator of just how drunk Hoseok was.

"I wath gonna phone you but apparently I don't give you pace. I think I give you plenty of pace," Hoseok whines loudly, a few words going missing.

It takes Hyunwoo maybe 5 seconds to realize that he meant to say 'space',"I have tonnes of space, babe."

"Theee, I told them,"

Hyunwoo concludes Hoseok is still composed, he's probably not going to remember this call in the morning but he still might be able to unlock the front door without any help.

It was a good medium.

The music starts to overpower the call, Hyunwoo is struggling to grasp at the muffled words. He can faintly hear Hoseok along with a few familiar voices.

Xiao, maybe?

"Babe," Hyunwoo tries to raise his voice just enough,"I'll see you later?"

"No, I want to come home now!"

Hyunwoo hears that loud and clear,"You can't leave by yourself."

"You should come pick me," the younger adds coyly.

Hyunwoo laughs to himself mostly because he really does like the sound of that. They must have heard him in the background because Hyunwoo can hear Xiao complaining and trying to yell into the phone.

"I can't babe, the night is still young. Enjoy yourself with your friends,"

It's only about a matter of an hour or two until they're too drunk to drink anymore.

The call breaks out in static and Hyunwoo whips the phone away. Hoseok is trying to do something on that side or maybe Xiao took his phone. Lord knows but Hyunwoo waits another 30 seconds till Hoseok's voice comes out in short burst.

"I love you,"

Hyunwoo can barely understand but that was pretty explanatory. The EDM track comes in full blast and he ends the call on impulse. Hyunwoo doubts he'll receive another call.

Rubbing his temples, he decides to hit the bed. He's a heavy sleeper, he doubts even a drunk Hoseok will disturb his slumber. He'll just have to wait for the morning to sate his neediness.

except, Hoseok has other plans for him.

Hyunwoo is dreaming about being at the ocean, swimming in clear water when he feels the air escape his lungs. He's drowning, the panic shakes him awake but there's no ocean. There's just Hoseok perched on top of him.

He winces into the light, his eyes burning and voice raspy,"Hoseok."

With narrow eyes and pouty lips, Hoseok places his hands on Hyunwoo's chest.

He doesn't speak but his face is red with the heavily lined eyes drooping. He positively reeks of alcohol and Hyunwoo can't help but scrunch up his nose.

"Can I help you?" He asks finally, too surprised to even try to make sense of this.

"Yeth, you can," Maybe Hoseok was trying to sound intimidating but the lisp killed it," You didn't tay you loved me."

Huh,"What?"

Hyunwoo's wide awake now but it still doesn't make sense and he doubt it has anything to do with the lisp.

"I thaid I loved you and you didn't tay you love me too," he explains like it's most obvious, like how could Hyunwoo not know.

Now the pout makes sense, Hoseok was sulking and trying to start a fight at the same time.

"On the phone?" Hyunwoo tries to clarify.

"Yeth on the phone!"

Hyunwoo missed his baby way too much to want to fight with him.

"I'm sorry," he admits, not even considering trying to explain his side.

Arguing his defense would be pointless, every word would just go over Hoseok's intoxicated head. It was a futile battle.

"And?" Hoseok leans down, hair falling into his eyes.

"And?" Hyunwoo parrots, staring up at his boyfriends in disbelief.

What did he want?

"Do you love me?" Hoseok throws his fists against Hynwoo's chest like a child throwing a tantrum.

"of course I love you," Hyunwoo snaps, more awake than ever,"You need to sleep."

He tries to move Hoseok but the younger refuses, instead, he exchanges his pout for a lip bite,"Are you sure?"

"Yes, babe,"He sighs exasperatedly,"I am sure that I love you. Now go to bed."

"Only if you're sure," Hoseok obliges, falling over to his side of the bed.

"I'm dead set sure, I love you. End of story,"

"Happy ending!" Hoseok corrects happily.

Tugging off his boyfriend's clothes, Hyunwoo tucks Hoseok in before switching off the lights and returning to bed.

He can feel Hoseok's warmth against his side, the shallow breathing filling the air, a barefoot sliding up his leg to hook around his calf.

He has to agree,"Yeah, Happy ending."

 


	6. When Hoseok is glowing

  
Hyunwoo was gay, that much was apparent but he was far from one of those informed social justice types. Hell, he was still confused as to what the 'q' in LGBTQ stood for. Nor was he one of the pretty stereotypes with a sharp chin and charming smile that media often pushed. He didn't own any rainbow clothing, kept his hair trimmed short at all times and wasn't a fan of any kind of shopping./p> All the traits that have been brought to his attention by the very un-gay people around him. 

Now and again, he still got a glazed look over when he mentioned he had a boyfriend. Those ones where the other person doesn’t know where to look or what to say, so they just stay still till the moment passes. The kind that ‘oh’ and nod their head as if they are processing just what can they say and not sound homophobic.

Hoseok, however, is the very opposite. If anything, Hoseok seemed to enjoy putting people on the spot. It was only more entertaining because it was clear that Hoseok was gay and their act of obliviousness was just terrible.

Hyunwoo admits, Hoseok had some questionable past times.

Safe to say, Hyunwoo isn’t unfamiliar with Hoseok’s daily groom. The younger takes the utmost care of the littlest of things regarding his appearance, from the skin of his groin being completely hairless to the mountain of face packs he buys online. It’s ridiculous and Hyunwoo never knows what to say when Hoseok asks him if he’s seen a change. Truth be told, he sees no difference but then again, he was the one who couldn’t find milk in the fridge. -he’s probably not the best person to ask. That’s never stopped Hoseok in the past.

But this is different.

This is something that he spots the second the younger enters the apartment. This something is long, black, matte and sharp. No, he’s not talking about a weapon but Hyunwoo was sure that it could incur some serious damage.

Hoseok catches his puzzled expression and beams a smile in his direction. It’s a look of pure euphoria and Hyunwoo retracts any smart ass comments that were dying to escape.

“You like?” Hoseok presents his hands that are now embellished with claws.

Hyunwoo takes a closer look at the new arrivals. It was no secret that Hoseok had weak nails despite the use of all kinds of products. He just could never seem to grow them out but had no point did he ever mention wanting to get fake nails or attaching faux claws to his fingertips. It looks awfully inconvenient to Hyunwoo and just downright dangerous.

“They’re stiletto shaped,” Hoseok adds cautiously, eyeing Hyunwoo’s expression.

Hyunwoo nods, jutting his bottom lips down,”They’re nice. Just a little too long, don’t you think?”

Hoseok looks alarmed and Hyunwoo swoops in to do some damage control,”I like it. Just how do you even type with these?”

Hoseok looks relieved, his smile back on display and Hyunwoo has to pat himself on the back for his quick reflexes. Hell, Hyunwoo wouldn't even care if Hoseok came home covered in tattoos. Along as he is happy, Hyunwoo is happy.

Happy being the key word here because moments later Hoseok is still glowing when he shyly asks Hyunwoo to unlock his phone for him.

“It’s just for today, for the wedding,” He throws over his should as he leaves the lounge,”Trial period.”

Hyunwoo nods and looks to the clock. It’s barely past ten am, a long way to the evening reception he had been invited to by one of his seniors.

And yet, Hoseok is busy steaming their formal clothes as he battles with elongated fingertips.

Hyunwoo leaves him to is devices, knowing he’ll have a million things to do before they leave. What he doesn’t know is that Hoseok can't really do much with his new arrivals but he soon finds out.

The younger screams from across the apartment, an apologetic smile on his face as he offers Hyunwoo the tube he failed to open. It happens again minutes later but this time, Hoseok is struggling to remove the chain from his neck. By then, Hyunwoo collapses on the bed, fully understanding where this is going.

It takes all his effort not to roll his eyes and comment smugly when Hoseok asks for help. Of course, it won’t stop him tomorrow but for now, he rather not get on the younger’s bad side. If Hoseok’s mood wavered if only for a minute, that could put the whole night at risk. So, Hyunwoo listens and carries out the tasks diligently.

Heaven must be smiling down at him because they make it to the venue a little earlier than expected. Which might as well come as often as a leap year. Whatever reservation Hyunwoo has about Hoseok’s problematic claws is melted away by the sheer beauty of the younger. Hoseok is literally glowing in the wine red fitted pants and a matching loose flowing floor length coat draped over the neatly pressed white shirt. After one too many attempts and Hyunwoo’s assistance, he successfully accented his eyes with a pronounced wing and pinky red color dusted at the outer corners. It escapes Hyunwoo however, the elder’s eyes are fixated on the glossy lips that are a mix between plum and red. It looks like Hoseok had bitten his lips raw and then coated it with gloss. Hyunwoo finds it oddly arousing.

He takes Hoseok by the waist as they enter. There was no room for error this time, everyone would know just who was who and who belonged to who. Underneath the visage of grandeur, Hoseok is the crown jewel. Shining so bright, Hyunwoo swears he can hear air get knocked right out of the guest's lungs. Quiet chatter accompanied by less than polite stares break out upon their arrival, Hoseok revels in it.

He tucks himself coyly into Hyunwoo's side, his clawed hands gently grasping his boyfriend's arm. Every step taken is one accompanied by an urge to demonstrate some grand flamboyance. To wrap himself around Hyunwoo, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as their audience gasp in dismay or maybe something elegant as a shy peck on the lips to have them biting the inside of their cheeks. Options were endless but Hoseok is careful to stay reminded that this was Hyunwoo's event and he was just but an accessory, a drop dead gorgeous one at that.

Hyunwoo's friends and seniors alike ranged from the corporate to chaebol boys that insisted on paying for stranger's drink. Their dislike for Hoseok was as simple as their dislike of olives or figs. They simply believed he was a poor choice on Hyunwoo's part, one that would remedy in time.

Hence, Hoseok makes it known that he is here to stay. He bites his tongue and indulges in idle chatter. Leaving Hyunwoo to tend to the gentlemen on the balcony, Hoseok makes a beeline for the bride.

They hadn't come for the actual wedding but rather just the reception. If she had changed dresses, then this dress was just appropriate for an actual wedding ceremony. He showers her with compliments, not missing the fleeting panic in her eyes.

She was on the young side, probably fresh out of high school. Poor thing, already placed on a shelf with the groom's other accolades.

Sweet though, she introduces Hoseok to the bridal party and he makes quick work of them. Charming them till he has taken the position at the bridal table as an advisor. He shares his endless knowledge of self-care and cosmetics that are expected of the gay friend stereotype. Hoseok has no qualms about it.

The real girl talk is stripped away once a good bottle of champagne is introduced to the table. The bride's mother offers a stony glance but it does little to deter the new bride. She drinks it like it's water and soon they're all treating it like some cheap soju. Hoseok takes a little more care.

He was glass house amongst these stone castles after all.

Hyunwoo, across the room, as assumed a much different role. Much younger to those in attendance, he was acutely aware of the inner workings of the corporate world. He was also aware of the general attitudes of his seniors. The general concise that Hyunwoo was wasting his time, he was offending his family and disappointing his father, who was just a victim of Hyunwoo's poor judgment.

Pros and cons, risks and stakes, Hyunwoo is infinitely grateful that his father relinquished him of his duty. His sister was more than worthy of the position, much more aggressive than Hyunwoo could ever be. He wouldn't survive in a world like that, in a world where one's personal gain takes precedence. That was no way to live.

That was no way for him to live.

And yet they bombard him with facts and theories. They try to guide him to the light, steer him in the right path. Ever the respectable junior, Hyunwoo takes it with a pinch of salt. He sips his whiskey, hoping, praying that something leads them astray. He has no words for them, simply because they don't want to understand. What else can Hyunwoo say? If this was the way they did business, Hyunwoo has to wonder how far they would have come on their own strengths.

Hyunwoo's phones vibrate in his pocket and he answers it on impulse, eager to escape the interrogation.

Like an angel emerging from the heavens, Hoseok swoops in to save him

"Babe," Hoseok squeals on the lines,"Come to the bathroom."

Even if it catches him by surprise, he's quick to oblige,"On my way."

He excuses himself before weaving through the hall. A waitron points him in the direction of the bathroom and Hyunwoo is surprised to find it empty.

"Hoseok," He whispers.

"What took you so long!" the younger yells from one of the stalls,"Hurry."

A stall door swings open and Hoseok pokes his head out,"Come on, get in."

Was Hoseok suggesting something, something naughty perhaps?

"Hurry,"

Hyunwoo shrugs, he's not completely against it. Compared to the recital outside, an act of utter debauchery seems thrilling as it is familiar. It stirs the imagination, the perfect of visual of Hoseok choked upon the marble basins, cheeks flushed, skin exposed.

He slips into the booth expectantly only to be greeted by Hoseok's eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't open my pants," He chokes out,"I need to pee, Woo."

Hyunwoo looks puzzled for all two seconds before falling apart. Oh, his stomach aches from the sheer intensity of the laughter rippling through his body.

Oh, the absurdity, the audacity, the shame.- Hyunwoo loves it and hates it and loves it again. Compared to the desert that lied just outside, Hoseok's a mirage of koi fish swimming in clear waters.

"This isn't funny," Hoseok yelps,"Help me."

Back resting against the door, Hyunwoo stifles his laughter and gets to work on his boyfriend's pants. Hoseok's got his hands up in surrender, the claws sticking out

What would his life be without the other? What were mornings without coffee, raining days without Netflix, life without struggle or a birthday with no birthday cake?

What was Hyunwoo without Hoseok? Was it too early to be asking that question?

"Why is it so tight?" Hyunwoo struggles with the button, an amused smile still on his lips

"Because I ate, okay!"

That's not how it's supposed to work, Hyunwoo thinks.

Finally, it pops open and Hoseok spins around to relieve himself.

Hyunwoo falls back against the door, he's worked up a little bit of sweat, mostly because of the panicking on Hoseok's part. The sound of piss hitting the porcelain fills the air, accompanied by a hushed sigh of relief.

He wants to add a couple cents, throw in a few jabs to his weakened opponent, maybe throw in a told-you-so. Instead, he settles for a back hug, an ill-timed one.

"Really, Woo," Hoseok elbows him without spilling," I'm actually taking a piss. This is unsanitary. You can leave now."

The elder hums,"So is eating ass and you let me do that,"

"Cause you like it," Hoseok defends weakly, shaking his member gently.

"And you don't?" It's a rhetorical question, they both knew that much.

Behind the gaze of annoyance, Hoseok's eye glow mischevious.

He wiggles his butt against Hyunwoo's crotch,"Let me wash my hands and I'll suck you off. A reward for putting up with that impervious bastard- I mean those very respectful impervious gentlemen that are by no means a wasted space on this earth."

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes,"I'd much rather fuck you from behind against the wall."

He feels the shiver run through the lithe frame and he knows they're on the same page.

And yet, they fail spectacularly. Hoseok's hands are still damp when they exit the bathroom and the building altogether. A blush way too bright on his face for them not to look suspicious.

Even riled-up as they were, neither of them gathered the courage to carry out the lewd act. Hoseok's jittery nature exposed him before Hyunwoo could even press a kiss to his lips. He found himself gigglingly uncontrollably which only lead to Hyunwoo kissing him in adoration, which in turn made Hoseok giggle even more. It was a mess.

Walking into the parking lot with a hard on and sore cheeks, Hoseok is almost ashamed of himself.

However, he redeems himself by demonstrating his exceptional oral skills during their drive home.

Hoseok wakes up sticky and dehydrated. His back aches, not to mention his ass stings like a motherfucker. He’s used to it or he should but he still misses a few steps. Right now, he just wants to splash some cold water on himself. He can hear the bathroom tap open. Tired legs struggle to find their balance. Goddamned, Hyunwoo had been unforgiving last night.

Weekends were different. Hyunwoo would wake up first and Hoseok would rise to the sound of running water, just like this morning. The only difference is that Hoseok would usually wrap his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist. He would stay there, an ear pressed to Hyunwoo’s back as the other tended to his dental hygiene.

Today he doesn’t get that far because he freezes upon entering the small bathroom. His eyes widen till they’re practically popping out of his sockets.

Hyunwoo’s back is positively ravaged.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but the smooth tan skin was littered with all kind of marks, red angry marks. If not by a wild animal, then at least an angry cat had scaled his boyfriend's back

Hyunwoo notices him.

He threateningly waves the toothbrush at Hoseok’s reflection, foam spilling from his mouth”You keep those claws away from me.”


	7. When Hoseok is Hoseok

When the heat gets unbearable, Hyunwoo gives Hoseok's bare ass-cheeks one last squeeze. Stepping out of the shower, he can finally breathe freely. The small bathroom is cloudy with steam and he instinctually steps out into the bedroom without a towel.

Summer was upon them, the nights already getting warmer, the mornings already coming sooner. The inevitable morning procrastination was near and Hyunwoo really needed it after that boiling hot shower. As to why Hoseok felt the need to steam himself like a dumpling was beyond him.

He opens the only bedroom window just a bit before flopping onto the bed. The cold duvet is welcoming, the damp skin sighing at the coolness. It felt good to air dry himself, eyes closed as he tries to recall last nights dream. He remembers being emerged in water but not much else.

It's like a trade-off, while they would go to bed early in the winter, they now prefer to indulge in a morning nude laze session. It was the best.

"We starting early babe," Hosoek emerges from the bathroom.

Hyunwoo hums in reply, eyes still closed.

Hoseok gives his body a little wiggle, trying to shake off the excess water. They should get a new bathroom matt, the initially soft fibers are now matted under his feet.

Hyunwoo's spread on the bed, his body almost trying to lay claim as if to communicate 'mine' without words.

Hoseok doesn't mind, he likes to intrude anyway. He slips onto the bed, straddling one of Hyunwoo's thighs as he seeks the broad chest to rest his head. The sensation of warm and wet skin against the much cooler and much dryer skin sends shivers through both of them. The few droplets hanging of Hoseok's hair drop to slide down Hyunwoo's chest.  
  
Hoseok nuzzles into Hyunwoo, his nose gliding against the hairy chest, the hair rough against his cheeks.

He lowkey had a thing for Hyunwoo's body hair. It was just enough and in all the right places. While he prefers to shave, Hyunwoo was perfect just the way he was. The sparse hair on his chest died out while nearing the navel but soon revived just below in a form of a strip leading from the navel to the crotch. Hoseok likes to joke that its the path to happiness but Hyunwoo argues it's the rainbow leading to the treasure.

They've had some weird discussions.

Glancing up at the sleeping face, Hoseok's breath is snatched away by just how blissful Hyunwoo looks. With a face like that, you would think he was on a beach soaking up the sun. He's miles away, Hoseok wants t go there too. To the place Hyunwoo escapes time, right at the edge of the water.

Sometimes, like now, Hoseok is plagued by intrusive thoughts. Thoughts that make him wonder just how well does he know Hyunwoo. Fair enough, they had slipped into each other's lives as natural as day transitioning into night but was it enough. Hosoek thinks of all the times where he's basically read Hyunwoo's mind on the spot but the voices in his head will still whisper 'It hasn't even been two years'.- that alone has him doubting just how much of himself has Hyunwoo revealed. Hoseok never likes being overconfident, too wary to set himself up for disappointment but here they were, naked in bed, entering their second summer together like they've formed this pattern years before. Like Hoseok has been here years before but he hasn't, it's just been over one year. He's only inhabited just over one year of Hyunwoo's life.

The time is so insignificant.

Hoseok wants to move faster, he wants to know more, he wants to everything.

What's the rush? He can imagine Hyunwoo him asking exactly that.

What's the rush, Hoseok?

Hoseok doesn't know, he just feels the urge to cling to everything he has so desperately. Like it would just all fall apart in the blink of an eye and he could be left with nothing.

That's why he wants to hurry up and grow up, so he can reach the place Hyunwoo rests his head. So he can tread lightly and relinquish his immature fears at the edge of the water where they escape time.

He doubts that's how it works, so he might as while take his time. Lazily drawing circles around the darkened areola, Hoseok settles in for a morning nap.

They had nothing to do anyway.

Not like they would care if they did

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something. Hope you enjoyed. comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> sorry for errors, editing seemed so daunting


End file.
